dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Plot
Before Age A great event many, many years ago took place that split the United World into multiple dimensions. Each Dimension was designed to use a specific summoning method with the others seeming like taboo or completely unknown. The originally thought "Standard Dimension" eventually created its own summoning method known as "Pendulum Summoning" which in the end changed the name of the Dimension into the "Pendulum Dimension". The Main Dimensions are the Fusion Dimension, '''the '''Synchro Dimension, the Xyz Dimension, and finally the Pendulum Dimension. After the failed resurrection of Zarc and the failure of the Arc Area Project the Main Dimensions finally met with a ceasefire and went into many ages of peace... Age 30 - 37 Thirty years had passed since the ceasefire and more study into dimensional travel had begun in all of the dimensions so friends and newly made families could visit and even travel for permanent resident in another dimension. Soon, dimensional travel devices were a common thing in both the Main Dimensions. Come seven years later and four Sub-Dimensions were found through intensive study. The Sub-Dimensions are the Standard Dimension, the Advance Dimension, the Ritual Dimension, and the Dark Synchro Dimension. After discovering these dimensions communications were attempted to be made and eventually were successful for all of them. Each Dimension is true to its name and has a specific summoning method except the Standard Dimension that seems the most civilized and focuses more on the world around them than the card game. Not much depth has been taken into Standard but the other three were deeply studied. Age 63 - 70 The Synchro Dimension discovers The Signers and identifies them as their strongest duelists with Jack Atlas holding leadership over these six duelists. Each "Signer" has a tattoo of a dragon marking resembling that of Ultimaya T'zolkin known as Crimson Dragon Tattoos. They also present the power to create a card known as "Majestic Dragon" which had previously been mistaken for a legend. When all five tattoos join together as one a miracle is said to occur. The Signers would continue their duty as the strongest duelists fending off their world from evil and eventually summon and upgrade Ultimaya T'zolkin into its far stronger form Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin 'should the need arise as it was needed from Ages 68 through 70 where a powerful malevolent force of unknown origin originated. Age 80 - 82 A new leader of Academia was elected and they started what their old leader left behind. They began systematically invading other dimensions without warning using "Duel Troops" each designed with Fusion Summoning Decks and began searching for something in the main and sub-dimensions but refused to answer upon being questioned. Academia then soon after shut off their dimensional teleporters and refused to activate them once again so now only the Pendulum Dimension has access to the dimension and does not have enough resources to attack it head on. From Age 81 until three quarters through Age 82 there were powerful cards found called the ''Legendary Planet Cards' which are sacred cards within the Fusion Dimension that only choice duelists control. Using these new powers, they had a leg up on the other dimensions as their searches continued. Age 100 - 115 The United Dimensions is formed with the Pendulum Dimension spearheading the leadership and the Synchro and Xyz Dimensions soon after joining against the Fusion Dimension. Three years after their inception the Dark Synchro Dimension's leader Raise Ma'haas signs his name on the list of leaders and was accepted into the group. The group of four dimensions the latter of which using its strange summoning method have been successful in pushing back the Fusion Dimension even with this "secret weapon" of theirs waiting in the wings. Age 117 - 120 The Dark Synchro Dimension was attacked by an unknown force in Age 117 after the ceasefire. At first the Fusion Dimension was blamed but was soon proved to be innocent when giant Duel Monsters '''began filling up the skies in the Dark Synchro Dimension and began attacking the citizens. In Age 118 through Age 119 the Pedulum, Synchro, and Xyz Dimensions offered assistance to the denizens as much as they could but many lives were lost in the conflict due to the overwhelming powers of new duelists who had arisen calling themselves the '''Dark Signers. These "Dark Signers" seemed to be the polar opposite to the Signers found in the Synchro Dimension in Age 63. In Age 120 the Dark Synchro Dimension was abandoned after the ultimate Earthbound Immortal, "Earthbound Immortal Dark Synchro Dragon" appeared in the Nazca Lines wielded by Raise Ma'haas and began overpowering even the reinforcements sent in from the Fusion Dimension. Could the dimension Dragons be a part of this...? Age 140 - 145 The Fusion Dimension unveils a new, powerful Fusion Card ''' and lays waste to the Dark Synchro Dimensions current Dark Signers and defeats the Earthbound Immortals but claims that they did this of their own accord and that many corrupted duelists still remain. After claiming Earthbound Immortal Dark Synchro Dragon and confirming the death of Raise Ma'haas and his known family they left the dimension. It is possible that the Dimension Dragons are also present in all of the other Sub-Dimensions but it is unknown if this is true. Five full years after the slaughter the Fusion Dimension left in its wake, the Earthbound Immortals returned and so did a new set of Dark Signers the latter of which is now lead by Ma'haas' half-son '''Ezekiel Ma'haas. It seems that this dimension will forever be lost in darkness. Age 220 - 236 After 140 years since the new leader took control of Academia, his Great Grandson now controls the dimension and still leads the assaults on each other dimension now including the Ritual Dimension and Advance Dimension. Spending five years in the Advance dimension they managed to claim Great Howl Advance Dragon from the Advance Dimension and defeat its strongest duelist using their power. The next eleven years were spent with the Pendulum, Synchro, and Xyz Dimensions assisting the Ritual Dimension in attempts to push back the Fusion Dimension as the Ritual Dimension comes under siege. During Age 236 the leader of the Pendulum Dimension was killed in a duel when a member from the Ritual Dimension betrayed them and attacked the allied forces. The Ritual Dimension now stands in two factions one that has allied with the Fusion Dimension and one that has allied with the United Dimension's forces. The leader of the latter forces controls Seraphic Sacrifice Ritual Dragon. Age 300 - ??? Many new heroes and villains have gathered on the new playing field of life. The Sub-Dimensions remain an unknown and dangerous force to be reckoned with. The Ritual Dimension has begun their movements to attack and the Dimension Dragons draw ever closer to occupying the same space. Meanwhile, the Baian Forces has once again come to Earth in search of villains and have come across the Numbers Phenomenon. Is anyone truly safe?